Talk:The Die is Cast (episode)
is v Is In correct English the word "is" always has a lower case 'i' even when the other first letters of each word in a title are capitalised unless they are at the beginning of a title. Other examples of this rule include "and", "but" and "the". To the user "Aard" - as your first episode summary, I think you've done a really good job of giving all the information needed, as well as maintaining the flow of the plot. zsingaya 08:23, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Incorrect. According to all major style guides (e.g. MLA, APA), only minor words such as prepositions, conjunctions, and articles are to be lower case. Major words (i.e. nouns, verbs, etc.) are to be upper case. Therefore, "is" should be "Is" since it is a verb. -- Mr. Jeffrey Tubes (talk) 17:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::You just broke an awful lot of things doing that. Episode articles are relied upon by a lot of Memory Alpha templates and automated processes relating to citations, images and categories. Moving them should not be done on a whim. Discuss and achieve consensus for such a site-critical move. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:41, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I sincerely apologize for creating such a mess. I thought I knew what I was doing despite being a relative newbie, but clearly I got ahead of myself. Though I still maintain that the title's casing is incorrect and should be fixed... however, I'll leave that task to the more experienced editors. »» Mr. Jeffrey Tubes 18:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Style guides are not really relevant; has "is", so we should as well. 31dot (talk) 22:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Style guides are indeed relevant as far as the original comment about "correct English" goes. However, I see the logic of sticking with how the title appears in the actual script -- i.e. going with a lowercase "is" because it's correct in the scope of Trek regardless of the fact that it's incorrect in the real world. »» Mr. Jeffrey Tubes 23:46, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Caesar was not emperor Julius Caesar was never Emperor or Rome; Rome was still a Republic when he died. The first Roman emperor was his nephew Octavian, better known as Augustus. That said, I modified the reference to "Roman Emperor" Julius Caesar to "Roman Dictator" instead. :I'm fine with the edit. But just to be clear, Julius Caesar did have the title of Imperator, as did many legion commanders. The term did not mean back then what we now consider it to mean. Augustus was the first to restrict the title to just himself; when Augustus became Imperator, no others were allowed to be called imperator anymore. The title changed over time to mean "monarch", whereas before it just meant "legion commander looking to win a big battle". In a sense, the above poster is correct; Augustus was the first Emperor. But in another sense, the above poster is incorrect; there were many imperators prior to Augustus. (Note that the spelling difference between the two titles is present in modern languages like English only.) 10:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It's good that you're fine with it, since it was done in 2007. :) --31dot 11:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Citing Visual evidence I recently posted some trivia about the Warbird's bridge being a redecorated Defiant bridge. Some put a cite tag to it, but I don't know how I supposed to cite visual resources? Link an image or two circling the evident items that proves that it is the Defiant bridge. Like the consoles at the left and right of the captain's chair, the conn console, etc. Nyiz 01:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :For a citation we need a production source saying so, such as someone who worked on the show or a passage from a reference book. Just because it looks similar doesn't mean it was the exact same set.--31dot 01:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Since nothing has come up in nearly 3 years, I have removed the note.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Tranya At the beginning of the episode, are Tain and Garak drinking Tranya?? :I don't think so, since Tain said the beverage was Romulan.--31dot 11:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Lovok looks like a Romulan Lovok looks like a Romulan yet it's been said that Changelings have a hard time imitating the facial forms of humanoids. :It was said that Odo has a hard time, not Changelings in general. Look at the changelings that impersonated Bashir, O'Brien, etc. Also note that article talk pages are for discussing the article itself only.--31dot 15:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Julian's comment on Theatre Is Julians comments on theatre spending too much time reworking alien works a dig by the writers at Science Fiction which at the time seemed to be spending a lot of time reworking Russian and other Soviet block writers.Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not aware of any evidence of that, so such a claim cannot be put in the article unless such evidence is found. 31dot (talk) 20:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Music re-used from Star Trek Generations? So I'm hoping someone with a better musical ear/better knowledge can confirm this, but I'm almost positive that Dennis McCarthy re-purposes parts of the track "Outgunned" from the Star Trek Generations soundtrack for the battle scene in this episode, starting around the 34:20 mark in the episode. In fact, around 35:35, you can hear the main Generations motif. If this is confirmed, it might be worth a note in the trivia section for this article.ApolloVI (talk) 07:22, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Removed I've removed a piece of text that really wasn't relevant much to this specific episode, talking about the changes Ira Steven Behr made to the series. It stated, "One of the major changes he made to the series was that action sequences, specifically space battles, had to be shown on-screen more often and not just referred to, as TNG had repeatedly done. As the episode budget of DS9 shows could now accommodate more extensive battle sequences than TNG could do during its series run, starship fights became more commonplace in later seasons – especially during major Dominion War episodes. This particular episode marks the first signs of this change. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion)" --Defiant (talk) 16:52, September 11, 2019 (UTC)